


Vinum Rubrum

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [3]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Begging, Bodily Fluids, D/s, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Obedience, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Poetry, Service Kink, Submission, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Wine, adoration, being used, eating pussy, kinky poetry, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 7: WineGiving his Mistress pleasure is Alex's favourite thing.
Relationships: Alex Horne/OFC
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035561
Kudos: 4





	Vinum Rubrum

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt, 'wine', for the Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2020. [Table and fills are here.](https://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/85718.html)

His favourite place was  
right here, between Her legs,  
while She talked to Her friends,  
and his mouth went to work,  
unseen, but still present,  
while She drank red wine,   
rested the glass on his head,  
made him beg for a drop,  
and the taste of the wine  
mixed with Her juices,  
was salty and sweet and  
beautiful like Her.


End file.
